Rating
by rimrim-chan
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo berkutat dengan permainan memberi rating angka oleh teman - teman pria shinigami dirinya. Rating bukan sembarangan, karena nilai rating ini mengenai wanita di Soul Society. Berapa rating yang diberikan mereka untuk tiap wanita cantik? Rukia/Ichigo


**Summary**: Kurosaki Ichigo berkutat dengan permainan memberi _rating_ oleh pria-pria shinigami. _Rating_ bukan sembarangan, karena _rating _ ini mengenai wanita di Soul Society. Berapa_ rating_ yang diberikan mereka untuk tiap wanita cantik?

**Disclaimer**: Bleach punya Kubo Tite. Saya cuman punya lapak di sini.

Jangan terlalu diambil serius fanfiction ini, saya tidak ingin underestimate suatu character. Tergantung selera kan? Kalau niat untuk asik-asikan silahkan dibaca, ide ini muncul karena author sering main rating untuk movie tertentu bersama teman-teman. Silahkan dinikmati hidangan fanfiction ini tuan dan nyonya ;)

* * *

**_Rating_**

Aku merapikan _Shihakusho_ milikkku yang aku kenakan. Hmm.. aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan penampilan, tetapi aku harus sadar sekarang sebagai pemimpin harus punya contoh yang baik bagi siapapun, sekarang aku adalah _role model_ bagi sebagian orang, terutama di divisi yang aku pimpin sekarang. Hal kecil bisa dimulai dari mencontohkan penampilan yang rapi dan sopan _'kan_?

Aku merapikan setelan_ haori _yang berwarna putih ini dengan huruf kanji _itsu-su_ yang kalau dibaca bisa artinya namaku sih – _go_ yang artinya lima. Baru beberapa bulan yang lalu aku menjadi kapten dari divisi ke lima dari jajajaran militer _Soul Society_. Aku yang memang manusia secara permanen dengan izin dapat tinggal di dua dunia. Apabila di _World of Living_ – dunia nyata aku sudah menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran Todai semester 8, yes sebentar lagi selesai. Aku menggoreskan lagi namaku dalam sejarah selain sebagai _hero of winter war_, juga sebagai kapten pertama di _Soul Society_ dari ras manusia _plus_ setengah vizard, dan tentu saja calon dokter yang punya _ID_ dua dunia. Aku tidak mau menyombongkan diri, karena ini semua aku lakukan untuk melindungi orang - orang penting dalam hidupku, dan seperti kata Ayahku yang aneh itu, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan hidup yang telah diperjuangkan oleh wanita yang dicintainya, ibuku.

"Kapten, apakah kau sudah siap?" aku mendegar suara Hinamori Momo dari balik pintu, sekarang dialah yang membantu aku sebagai _vice captain_ dalam urusan berkas dan segala operational dalam squad ini.

Aku mencermati rambut _orange_ yang dipantukan cermin, berharap dia akan berubah warna menjadi agak pudar atau coklat, setidaknya aku mau warnanya tidak mencolok dan terlihat lebih... normal. Setidaknya dengan warna rambut seperti pria normal umumnya, aku punya keberanian untuk datang ke kediaman Kuchiki karena rambutku normal sehingga layak untuk berkunjung kesana..

Setidaknya..

Sebaiknya..

Entahlah.

Ketika aku menggeser pintu dan menemukan Hinamori Momo mengenakan kimono terbaiknya dan menata rambutnya menjadi _bun_ lebih tinggi dengan pita berwarna kuning, sesuai dengan kimono yang dia kenakan, didominasi kuning entah aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan warna kuning yang tidak mencolok, apa nama warna kuning yang tidak mencolok? _Peach_ eh? Aku tidak mengerti karena Rukia jarang menggunakan warna seperti itu, tunggu.. pernah sekali Rukia mengenakan _summer dress_ milikknya dengan warna seperti ini saat musim panas tahun lalu.

Nanti kimono dia pakai warna apa ya?

Kenapa aku mau tau?

Ya tidak mengapa _sih_.

Hey, aku ini kenapa jadi perhatian hal detail begitu!

Aku _nyengir_ kearah Hinamori Momo dan dia tersipu, aku ingin dia tau kalau itu bentuk pujian untuk _outfit_ dirinya. Aku tidak mau memujinya dalam bentuk kata – kata, selain aku sulit merangkainya aku juga tidak mau dia menjadi salah sangka. Setidaknya.

Hinamori menangkap _body language_ diriku dan tersipu. Aku berjalan di depannya dan dia segera mengikuti.

* * *

Sesampainya di _main hall_ squad divisi satu, aku segera diserbu oleh sekelompok wanita bangsawan Seiretei yang memuji setelan kimono yang aku kenakan untuk acara ini, dan mereka ribut sekali, aku jadi malu sendiri karena mereka disekelilingku dan membuat gaduh. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka seperti itu. Aku hanya mengucapkan terimakasih sembari mengambil langkah seribu dari kerumunan wanita yang wangi parfume mereka seperti campuran aroma vanilla, _Clive Christian V for Woman_, _rose_, mungkin sebagian menggunakan aroma bunga bangkai, mungkin. Aku menduga begitu karena aku pusing dengan baunya. Astaga.

Melepaskan diri dari jeratan buaya-buaya malah _hampir_ masuk ke kandang macan. Setelah berhasil lolos dari lengan - lengan berkulit mulus tersebut, aku malah melihat _dedengkot_ squad 11: Zaraki Kenpachi dan Yachiru Kusajishi, sebelum mereka merasakan _reiatsu_ diriku, aku harus menjadi _invisible_—_undetected _kalau perlu. Atau kalau memungkinkan aku ingin menyamar saja menjadi pot bunga di sekitar sini.

"Hey, _strawberry orange_!" aku mengenal pemilik suara itu, dan memutar badanku ke sumber suara.

"Hey, kapten bertato kotak – kotak!" itu dia Abarai Renji, tamu kehormatan hari ini. Tentu saja, sekarang adalah pesta penobatan dirinya sebagai kapten dari squad 7 menggantikan Kensei Muguruma. Setelah _winter war_, sebagian dari kami menjadi kapten untuk beberapa divisi, termasuk Rukia dan Renji. Rukia sudah lebih dulu menjadi kapten divisi 13 mengantikan Ukitake Juushiro yang pensiun. Wow, aku ingat betapa _alot_ jalan Kuchiki Rukia untuk menjadi kapten, bukan karena dia tidak mempunyai kemampun untuk itu, karena Kuchiki Byakuya dan.. – aku yang sulit untuk mengizinkan dirinya dalam bahaya yang jauh lebih besar sebagai kapten. Begitulah. Kali ini aku dan Byakuya punya alasan yang sama. Sangat kebetulan.

Balik lagi ke _baboon of Rokungai_. Rukia yang memberi panggilan itu.

"Kau tidak memakai _wig_ warna hitam, Kurosaki?"

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau mewarnai serupa dengan rambutku karena sekarang warna ini menjadi _trend setter_ di seluruh penjuru Soul Society." Aku terkekeh dan memeluk dirinya. "Selamat, Kapten!"

Renji menepuk pundak sebelah kananku dan tertawa pelan. "Terimakasih kapten divisi 5. Aku tersanjung." Balasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dirimu menjadi icon shinigami _modern_. Kau merubah peradaban." Renji melanjutkan sembari melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud merubahnya, terjadi begitu saja." Aku menjawab _apa adanya_. Memang seperti itu.

"Entahlah, _society_ bisa beranggapan begitu, terutama wanita. Ceh!"

"Kau mau seperti ini?" Aku menggodanya. _Ambil saja popularitas ini Renji_ – batinku berkata. Kalau aku bisa menukarnya dengan menetap secara permanen di _Soul Society_ sebagai shinigami seutuhnya seperti dirinya dan bisa hidup dengan Kuchiki Rukia sejak masih kecil hingga sekarang. _Aku mau, sobat_! Aku mau kau mendapat popularitas dan segala macam hal dalam _headline_ koran Soul Society menyebutku, dengan menukarnya untuk tinggal selamanya di sini. Tapi aku milik dua dunia. Tidak akan bisa.

"Ceh!" Renji mencibir. Aku tertawa renyah.

"Hallo lelaki – lelaki pujaan _Soul Society_!" aha! Yumichika menyapa diikuti segerombolan Ikkaku, Kira, dan Shuhei muncul dengan pakaian mereka yang rapi dan lebih.. keren. Menurutku 'loh.

"Kapan kau akan berpidato, Renji?" Kali ini Kira bertanya. Dirinya mengubah potongan rambutnya bagian belakang menjadi lebih pendek seperti rambutku, tetapi setidakknya tidak berwarna _orange_.

"Masih beberapa saat lagi setelah Kapten Kuchiki memberi sambutan tentunya." Renji sangat menghormati _ex_ kaptennya walaupun dirinya sekarang setara dengan Byakuya.

"Ah, benar juga, pasti ada sambutan dari orang – orang terhormat yang berhubungan dengan penobatan sang calon kapten ya?" Kira menanggapi. Aku jadi teringat ketika aku menjadi kapten yang memberi sambutan adalah Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni Soutaichou – tentu saja, Kuchiki Rukia, dan… Ayahku.

Ayahku itu _King of Soul Society_.

Seharusnya aku menggantikan Ayahku, tetapi aku terlahir sebagai manusia. Ayahku bilang—belum saatnya. Entahlah aku tidak mengerti.

Aku terharu dengan Ayahku. Dia lelaki luar biasa untuk seorang wanita yang menurutku— Ibuku jauh lebih hebat saat mendampingi Ayahku. Kelak, aku ingin menjadi pria luar biasa untuk wanita _itu_ nanti, minus aku tidak mau bertingkah seperti cacing kepanasan—tidak mau diam seperti kelakuan Ayahku di rumah.

"Kapten, dimana Hinamori?" Kira bertanya denganku, aku membawa diriku dalam percakapan kembali. Agak canggung ketika aku dipanggil dengan gelar seperti itu, aku lebih menyukai dipanggil dengan namaku sendiri, Ichigo.

"Aku rasa Hinamori bergabung dengan Toushiro dan Matsumoto." Aku jadi lupa dengan _vice captain_ sendiri, karena lebah – lebah asal Seiretei tadi. Aku menyebut mereka seperti itu karena berdengung dan menyerubungi ketika aku datang.

"Kapten Hitsugaya, catat itu Kapten Kurosaki!" tiba-tiba yang dibicarakan muncul dengan Matsumoto.

"Kapten Abarai, aku rasa kau harus bersiap untuk pidatomu, sebab setelah ini acara pengukuhan akan dimulai." Matsumoto datang memberi informasi kepada Renji.

"Baiklah!" Renji menjadi bersemangat, dan _nyengir_ kepadaku. Aku membalas dan memberi tinju khas _brotherhood_. Yang lain memberi senyum semangat untuk dirinya dan Renji segera menghilang di antara kerumunan orang.

"dan kau juga, Kapten Kurosaki harus bersiap di antara kapten lainnya untuk berada di depan!" Matsumoto mendorongku untuk mengikuti Toushiro menuju baris terdepan untuk para kapten yang memakai _haori_.

Aku menuju baris ke-5 karena aku kapten squad divisi 5 dan dibelakangku sudah ada Hinamori Momo yang mempersilahkan aku untuk berdiri di depannya. Aku tau, ini tempat Aizen, dan dengan kedua tanganku aku menghabisinya sebagai _The Strongest Enemy of two Worlds_. Aku menggantikan posisi musuh yang aku kalahkan, aku tidak mengerti perasaan Hinamori karena aku mengalahkan _idola_ dan _kaptennya_. Tapi yang aku tau dari Matsumoto kalau Hinamori sudah berusaha melupakannya dan menyambut dunia yang baru tanpa bayang-bayang Aizen lagi.

Ironis.

Aku memperhatikan Kapten Unohana yang memakai setelan kimono berwarna _orange_ dibalik _haori_. Hey, mengapa warna yang berhubungan dengan kuning menjadi _trend_ di kalangan wanita? Kapten Unohana sadar aku sedang memperhatikannya, dia tersenyum kepadaku dan aku membalasnya. Aku beralih ke sebelah kiriku yang masih berupa udara kosong. Tempat itu seharusnya diisi dengan kapten divisi enam, Kuchiki Byakuya. Aku jadi penasaran dimana para Kuchiki ini, Kapten Kuchiki yang satunya lagi juga belum tampak..

Jawaban dari pertanyaan diriku segera datang karena para Kuchiki ini muncul dengan sangat anggun. Aku menyipitkan mata, memperhatikan setiap orang di sana sedang menatap mereka berdua muncul seolah berjalan di atas karpet merah, blitz paparazzi dengan jepretan berkali-kali, dan taburan bunga sakura.

Astaga.

Aku sebenarnya setuju, bagiku para Kuchiki ini berjalan seolah terbang saja. Aku _speechless_. Kau tau.

Bukan karena Byakuya yang datang, tapi wanita di sampingnya. Dengan memakai kimono yang di dominasi merah marun, biru, dan entah warna- warna gelap (sayang sekali bukan _orange_).

Aku mampu mendeskripsikannya dengan satu kata.

_Flawless_.

_Classy_.

_Sassy_.

_Damn_!

Hey, itu empat kata, bodoh.

Ternyata aku tidak mampu memilih satu kata yang tepat. Bagaimana kalau di diberi _rate_? Aku tidak mampu pula memberi nilai, dan aku tidak tau pula _range_ angka untuk wanita-wanita kelas atas.

Byakuya mempersilahkan Rukia untuk menempati posisinya di squad ke-12. Khas bangsawan sekali ketika melepaskan tangan Rukia dari lingkar lengannya. Kapan-kapan aku ingin Ganju mengajariku untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Walupun Ganju itu sering berkumpul dengan Bonnie, babi pink _centil_ miliknya, setidakknya dia itu seorang bangsawan dari klan Shiba juga. Aku yakin dia mengerti hal begitu.

Mungkin dia bisa.

Mungkin juga tidak.

Mungkin aku memilih guru yang salah..

Kemungkinan seperti itu.

Pertimbangan aku demi memilih guru yang tepat untuk mengajariku harus ditunda terlebih dahulu karena acara sudah dimulai dan lampu utama sudah dipadamkan.

_Main hall_ menjadi remang-remang dan lampu sorot utama sekarang berada di _center stage_ dan berdirilah kakek Yamamoto untuk berpidato. Aku tidak sadar ketika Byakuya sudah disebelahku karena dia merupakan kapten divisi enam. Byakuya berdiri tegak dan tenang, aku seketika menjadi sakit perut, entahlah.. dan ingin sekali buang angin. Astaga. Sangat norak. Ini acara penting. Dan jangan membuat malu. Titik.

Aku menahan untuk buang angin sepanjang pidato _Captain Commander_. Setelah Byakuya berjalan ke _center stage_ untuk berpidato, aku masih menahan buang angin, sehingga perutku sakit. Kasihan juga Hinamori kalau aku buang angin di depannya. Selanjutnya Renji sebagai penobatnya, berpidato. Aku bisa merasakan _eurofia_ di dalam _hall_ sebesar ini berubah karena pidatonya yang menurutku norak itu, aku ingin tertawa terkekeh tapi tertahan karena sakit perutku. Bukan pidatonya yang norak sebenarnya, hanya saja aku menyimpulkan demikian karena aku sendiri memperhatikan raut muka _baboon of Rokungai_ yang kocak itu. Pidatonya keren 'sih, dengan simulasi bankai miliknya yang semakin kuat saja kemampuannya. Seperti pidato pengukuhan Professor baru, Abarai Renji disematkan dengan dipakaikan _haori_ dengan huruf kanji _shichi_ dibelakangnya. Aku tidak menyaksikan acara pengukuhan sampai selesai karena aku segera _shunpo_ dengan cepat ke toilet.

Memalukan.

* * *

Ketika aku keluar dari toilet, ternyata pesta sudah dimulai. Tentu saja _main hall_ menjadi terang dan para shinigami sudah menyebar ke segala penjuru arah. Aku berjalan dengan se-normal mungkin dan berharap tidak ada yang mencariku selepas dari toilet..

Semoga.

"Hallo, Kapten Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Ahh, aku berharap nyawaku ikut keluar saat aku menyiram_nya_ tadi.

Segerombolan wanita – wanita cantik dari _Women Assosiation_ menghampiriku dan mulai membuat gaduh lagi. Aku sebenarnya tidak fokus dengan apa yang mereka katakan, sebab aku menemukan spot dimana _geng tongkrongan_ yang sering bersama aku berada di salah satu sudut meja dan sepertinya tertawa asik sekali dengan sake ditangan mereka.

Sudah pasti lebih seru disana.

Aku segera menyeret kakiku untuk segera menuju _sumber kehidupan_. Wanita-wanita ini masih membututiku. Biar saja semoga aku membawa mereka menjadi hiburan untuk Ikkaku dan lainnya. Mereka senang ada wanita cantik begini. Aku suka sih, tapi bukan yang membuat risih begini juga.

"Hoi, Ichigooooo!" Ikkaku menyapa.

"Banyak sekali wanitamu, pilihlah satu saja. Nanti sisanya untuk kami. Hahaha." Shuhei menggoda diriku.

"hoi, hoi!" sial mereka. Wanita-wanita ini malah cekikikan dibelakangku, dan mulai menarik _haori _milikku. Aduh, menggangu sekali.

"Hei, bukankah kalian dari klan bangsawan?" Renji sekarang yang bertanya kepada mereka. Mereka menjawab dengan malu-malu karena Renji mulai menggodanya.

Kami hanya menyipitkan mata.

Tapi aku harus berterimakasih kepada Renji, karena mereka telah pergi, aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Renji kepada mereka, sehingga mereka menjauh.

"Dari mana kau tau mereka dari kelas bangsawan, Renji?" Shuhei yang bertanya.

"Mereka sering datang ke pesta kelas bangsawan yang diadakan oleh klan Kuchiki, aku sering datang juga kesana karena saat itu aku wakil kapten Kuchiki. Rukia apabila tidak ke duniamu, diharuskan untuk hadir pula." Renji menjawab sembari mengambil segelas sake yang di genggam oleh Ikkaku. Sehingga kepala bohlam itu memukul kepala Renji, walaupun Renji sudah menjadi kapten ternyata masih juga mereka memperlakukannya seperti biasa.

"Tetapi, wanita seperti mereka hanya mau dengan pria kelas atas juga." Kira menyahut seperti pria-gagal-mendapat-wanita-sejak-beratus-tahun-yang-lalu.

"Tidak juga." Renji yang menjawab. "Mereka memang cantik tapi yahh.. aku kurang antusias saja dengan wanita yang tidak ada kekuatannya."

"Maksudmu?" Aku menambah kerutan di dahiku karena tidak paham soal begini. Tentu saja umur dan pengalaman para shinigami ini sudah lebih hebat beratus tahun dariku.

"Begini ya Kurosaki kecil, kalau kau jatuh cinta dengan wanita, pastikan dulu kau memang pas untuk dirinya." Renji menusuk-nusuk kepalaku dengan ujung sarung _katana_ miliknya.

"Hey, begini-begini aku mengerti ya!" aku menyembur ke muka Renji, tidak mau kalah.

"Paling juga kau naksir temanmu yang tomboy itu atau nona Orihime." Kira menggoda. Sial bisa juga dia membuat aku malu.

"Benar, menurutku Orihime itu cantik, baik, dan ahh.. bagian itu aku suka!" aku mengerti apa yang dimaksud Shuhei.

"Seperti Matsumoto." Kira menambahkan.

"Tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan Inoue, aku memilih Tatsuki." Renji berkomentar namun tidak melihat diriku. Hey, apa-apan mereka ini berkomentar tentang teman-temanku!

"Benar juga, semua wanita itu cantik tergantung _selera_ pria yang menyukainya ya?" Kira mencoba bijak.

"Andai ada suatu standar diamana level cantik itu bisa kita ukur.." Shuhei mengandai.

Aku semakin mual dengan percakapan ini, dan..

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat _rating_." Eh?

Semua menatap kepala nanas merah yang ternyata mampu berfikir juga.

Apa yang telah dia bicarakan! Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat _range_ nilai untuk tiap wanita dan aku bahkan memilih satu kata untuk Rukia tadi saja tidak bisa!

Hening.

Dia mungkin mengidap kanker _kebodohan_.

"Itu diaaaa!" tiba-tiba Ikkaku menjadi bohlam lampu yang terang sekali.

"Keren, ayo kita buat!"

"Nah!"

Aku bengong. Yang lain antusias sekali, dan menjadi gaduh di sudut ini.

"Jadi begini saja, kita buat _range_—rentang angka untuk penilaian kita!" Renji membuat peraturan awal.

"Bagaimana nilai 1 hingga 100." Ikkaku memberi saran.

"Aku rasa itu terlalu besar, kita perkecil 1 hingga 10, dengan nilai standar itu 5,5." Kira jadi pintar sekali.

"Lalu kalau cantik berapa?" Ikkaku menggaruk kepala bohlamnya.

"Aku setuju kalau 7,0 itu sudah cantik!" Renji memberikan kedua jempolnya.

"Bagaimana cara menilainya dan memberi angka?" aku dengan polos bertanya. "Wanita cantik 'kan tidak harus dengan fisik, mungkin dengan hal lain seperti suatu—_inner beauty_…"

Pletak!

Ikkaku memukul kepalaku. Sakit. "Dasar kapten ingusan, kau bisa mengalahkan Aizen tetapi kalah kalau urusan menyangkut wanita!"

Memang.

"Tentu saja itu menjadi pertimbangan. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja, nih kami beri contoh." Shuhei memperhatikan sekeliling. "Kau lihat Matsumoto di sebelah Kapten Kuchiki? Berapa _rating_ yang kau berikan?"

"Aku beri dia 8,0" Renji memincingkan matanya.

"Mungkin 7,0" Kira menimpali.

"Bagiku dia 8,3 dong!" Ikkaku berwajah mesum.

"Menurutku 7,5." Shuhei memberi penilaian. "Bagaimana Kapten, sudah mengerti?"

"Kalian lihat darimana bisa memberi nilai begitu?" jujur saja menurutku _agak_ mengerikan juga permainan ini ternyata.

Mereka menghela nafas.

"Hey, _strawberry_ kau mau tau alasan mengapa aku memberi nilai 8,0?" Renji menepuk pundakku. "Menurutku Matsumoto itu _sexy_ dan cantik, lagipula dia seoarang wakil Kapten Hitsugaya, bagiku dia pas sebagai wanita idaman, walaupun aku seharusnya memberi nilai 9,0 namun tipikal seperti Matsumoto aku tidak terlalu suka, hmm.. mungkin karena terlalu kecanduan alkohol dan gila pesta, hehehe." Renji terkekeh.

Aku paham. Tergantung _selera_ ya?

"Nah kalau sudah paham, kau beri _rating_ berapa?" Ikkaku bertanya. Aku ragu dan berfikir sejenak.

"7,0"

Mereka tersenyum sarkastik.

"Benar, aku jadi bisa menduga seleramu Kapten _Strawberry_." Shuhei melipat tangan di dadanya. Analisis dirinya mungkin benar. Kita buktikan saja nanti.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai lagi, bagaimana dengan Nanao?" Ikkaku melihat wanita berkacamata itu tepat di sebelah Kapten Kiyoraku. Saat ini dirinya memakai kimono berwarna hijau.

"Untuk Nanao aku berikan 7,0" Shuhei mengelus dagunya.

"6,8" Renji meneguk sake.

"7,5" Kira menggaruk kepalanya. Ada keraguan dalam menetapkan nilai.

"Bagiku sendiri, hmm.. 7,8. Bagiku wanita seperti itu _sexy_. Hahaha" Ikkaku tertawa keras.

"7,0"

Semua menatap ke arahku.

"Hey, apa bedanya cantik Nanao dan Matsumoto kalau kau beri _rating_ yang sama!" Renji menyembur ke arah wajahku.

"Ya bagiku, mereka hebat semua dan tentu saja _cantik_. Tidak ada yang salah!" aku kembali membalas dengan gusar.

Shuhei tertawa renyah. Dirinya sepertinya bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Hey, coba lihat wanita yang satu ini, Yachiru." Kira menunjuk pada wanita yang bertengger di bahu Kenpachi.

"Bisa kau beri sample _random_ yang layak?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberi _rating_ pada anak kecil!"

"Apa matamu memakai bulu mata palsu Yumichika jadi tidak bisa berkedip? tidak bisa membedakan wanita dan bocah!"

Semua protes.

"Ahh, kau sukanya wanita kekanakan!" Shuhei berkomentar. "Nah selanjutnya kita beri nilai pada _fukutaicho_ divisi 5."

Aku dan Kira menoleh ke arah Shuhei.

"Menurutku dia 7,5." Renji memberi nilai dengan ragu-ragu.

"6,8." Ikkaku memincingkan matanya ke arah Hinamori yang tertawa sembari menutupi mulutnya.

"Aku setuju dengan Renji." Shuhei berkata tetapi matanya mencari perbandingan dengan wanita yang ada di sekitarnya.

Aku dan Kira sepertinya bingung memberi _rating_.

"Menurut kalian berdua?" Renji bertanya dan Shuhei tersenyum puas ke arah Kira.

Kira menunduk dan memerah wajahnya. Hey kenapa dia!

"Kau berapa Ichigo?" Renji penasaran.

Aku diam sejenak. Memori bagaimana Hinamori membantu keseharian dirinya bagaimana dia mengagumi Aizen, bagaimana dia bersikap ramah kepada siapa saja..

"8,0" Semua menoleh tidak percaya, Kira langsung mengadah.

"Sepertinya sensorik pada matamu sudah konslet, Kurosaki." Renji mencibir.

"Hey, apa maksudmu!"

"Lihat, kau beri nilai wanita cantik seperti Matsumoto dengan 7,0 dan letnan mu sendiri 8,0. Apa kau naksir padanya?" Ikkaku mencondongkan badannya ke arah diriku.

"Hey, bukan begitu! Bagiku dia selain cantik, manis, dan sikapnya juga baik. Apa lagi menurutmu!" aku mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu hal, dan Kira sepertinya menangkap hal lain…

"Bukan hanya baik, dia juga sangat lembut, bahkan untuk orang sejahat Aizen." Kira tiba-tiba berbicara. "Menurutku 9,0."

Jelas aku, Shuhei, Renji, dan Ikkaku membelakkan mata tidak percaya.

"Jelas sudah, fufufu.."Shuhei mulai menganalisis lagi.

"Menurutku Hinamori pantas diberi nilai 8,5. Iya 'kan kapten?" Tiba-tiba Matsumoto datang dan menimpali permainan se-me-ngeri-kan truth or dare ini.

"Sejak kapan kau mendengarkan percakapan kami?" Shuhei menghampiri Matsumoto.

"Sejak kalian mulai gaduh!" Hitsugaya menjadi gusar.

"Apa kau ingin bergabung, Kapten?" Ikkaku merendahkan badannya dengan Hitsugaya dan menggodanya.

Urat-urat di dahi Hitsugaya menjadi tampak.

"Menurut kapten berapa _rating_ untuk Hinamori?" Matsumoto sepertinya penasaran juga.

"Aku tidak akan memberi _rating_ pada Hinamori Momo lebih dari divisiku sendiri!" Toushiro melipat tangannya di dada.

Semua terperanjat. Aku bengong.

_Lebih dari divisiku?_

Divisi Toushiro adalah divisi 10, berarti?...

Astaga!

_Bingo_.

Gossip tetap gossip, akan benar adanya kalau sumbernya yang mengucapkannya langsung.

Aku terkekeh. Menggelikan.

"Baiklah, kita mempunyai tambahan peserta. Mari kita mulai permainannya lagi!" Ikkaku menjadi antusias seperti akan bertarung.

Shuhei mengamati sesuatu, dan aku yakin setelah ini banyak dari kami yang tersudut, karena _sample random_ yang dia ambil kali ini…

"Selanjutnya, wanita yang selalu menjadi headline pada kolom gossip Seiretei, _Kuchiki Rukia_."

Perutku tiba-tiba kembali bergolak, bukan ingin buang angin, tetapi sepertinya Paman Zangetsu memotong jantungku hingga jatuh ke dasar perut.

"Wanita Kuchiki ini, setelah menjadi kapten mulai menunjukan kelas bangsawannya." Matsumoto berkomentar lebih dulu. "Menurutku sejak awal dirinya memang 8,8."

"Aku setuju padamu Matsumoto, Kuchiki lebih keren dan semakin cantik, tetapi tetap menunjukan kelasnya. Aku beri 9,0." Shuhei terkekeh.

"8,0 aku rasa cukup untuk Kapten Kuchiki." Kira memberi rating dengan _win-win solution_.

"Seleramu memang dengan wanita yang kecil-kecil." Ikkaku mencemooh Kira.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sendiri berapa kau beri _rating_ untuk Kapten Kuchiki?" Kira bertanya.

"Hmm, dia bukan seleraku sih, 7,9 mungkin." Ikkaku mengatakan sembari meneguk lagi sake.

"Kau beri nilai berapa kapten?" tak jelas siapa yang ditanya oleh Matsumoto, sebab yang belum memberi _rating_ hanya ketiga dari kami, dan kami memang _kapten_.

"Aku harus pergi ke divisimu Shuhei untuk memberi _rating_ pada Kuchiki ini." Toushiro yang menjawab dan masih tetap melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Eh?" Shuhei bengong. "Berarti Kapten Hitsugaya setuju denganku, selera kita mungkin terkadang sama. Hahahaha." Shuhei tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sisa dari mereka menatap kami.. _berdua_.

Baiklah, boleh aku _shunpo_ ke toilet?

"Kalian beri _rating_ berapa Kapten Kuchiki Rukia?" Kira bertanya dengan nada penegasan kepada kami.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari balik punggungku, mungkin Renji juga. Mungkin.

"_Rating_ untukku?"

_Speak of the devil_.

Kuchiki Rukia datang secara mengejutkan, membuat aku dan Renji—yang saat itu memang sedang tersudut jadi berteriak histeris.

"hey, kenapa kalian?" Rukia memincingkan matanya sembari mencibir kelakuan kami berdua.

"Kapten Kuchiki!" Matsumoto juga terperanjat.

"Kapten, datang secara tiba-tiba sekali sejak kapan?" Shuhei jadi _sweetdrop_ juga karena wanita ini yang baru dia beri _rating._

"Aku ingin memberi selamat kepada Kapten Abarai dan secara kebetulan Kira memanggilku, _rating _untuk apa?" Rukia bertanya.

"I-ini, s-sebenarnya.." Kira jadi gelagapan karena dialah yang terakhir menyebut nama Kuchiki Rukia.

"Mereka sedang bermain _rating _siapa yang cantik menurut mereka untuk wanita-wanita di tiap divisi, dan yang seharusnya menjawab tentang _rating_ untuk Kapten Kuchiki adalah Kurosaki dan Abarai." Oh, terimakasih Toushiro, sehabis ini akan ada pertarungan hebat antar kapten divisi 5,7 dan divisi 13 hanya gara-gara _rating_ wanita!

Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memang berapa _rating _untukku?"

"Bu-Bukan hal penting Rukia, a-aku rasa ini hanya permainan antar pria-pria yang kesepian, hehehe." Renji mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hey, aku tidak termasuk!" Matsumoto melirik Renji.

"Aku juga!" Toushiro berkata sambil berlalu dan diikuti Matsumoto.

"Aku rasa Kapten Kenpachi memanggilku, sudah dulu ya!" Ikkaku mengambil langkah seribu, sebelum kami sempat menjambak rambutnya. Ahh mana mungkin bisa, Ikkaku itu botak!

"Apa, baiklah Kapten! Aku dan Kira segera kesana!" Shuhei segera menarik Kira yang berpura-pura menjadi taplak meja disekitar situ, segera disambar oleh Shuhei dan kabur. Tidak jelas kapten siapa yang memanggilnya…

Tinggal tersangkanya Renji dan aku. Spekulasiku bahwa aku akan gagal menyelesaikan gelar dokterku di Todai. Selamat tinggal. Setelah ini tamat riwayatku dan Renji..

"Se-sebaiknya kita bisa membahas ini nanti oke Rukia? Kau bisa datang ke divisi 7 kapan saja, aku harus menjamu semua orang yang sudah datang melihat pidatoku sebagai kapten tadi. Nah, kau berbincang-bincang saja dulu dengan Kapten Kurosaki ya! Sampai jumpa Rukia dan semoga beruntung _strawberry_!" Renji kabur.

Matilah aku.

"Sudahlah aku malas menanggapi pria-pria pemilih seperti kalian." Rukia membalik badannya dan berjalan berlalu.

"Hoi, siapa yang kamu maksud _pria-pria pemilih_?!"

Rukia masih berjalan, menerobos orang-orang yang masih bercakap-cakap di _main hall_ dan menuju pintu utama. Sepertinya dia ingin keluar.

"Hoi, Rukia!"

Rukia tidak menyahut dan terus berjalan keluar pintu utama. Aku mengikutinya. Rukia kenapa _sih_.

Aku menarik tangannya dan mencoba membalik badannya. Tetapi dia masih menahan badannya untuk tidak berputar. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Membingungkan.

Tiba-tiba dirinya menghilang. Aku terkejut.

Ternyata dirinya sudah di atas udara dan bersiap _shunpo_ entah kemana. Sial.

Aku mengikuti Rukia dan terus memanggil namanya, berharap dirinya berhenti dan menoleh. Aku juga kenapa menjadi mengejarnya?

Rukia mendarat di pekarangan Kuchiki Mansion yang luas ini. Aku mendarat pula di sana, dibelakangnya.

"Hoi, Rukia."

"Hmm."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin pulang."

Ahh, sial. Kenapa aku mengikutinya kalau dia ingin pulang. _Blunder_.

"Ichigo?" tiba-tiba dia memanggil dan masih belum menghadapkan wajahnya kepadaku.

"Apa?" aku menjawab. Apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain menyahut.

Rukia berjalan ke arah ikan koi milik Byakuya dan mencari batu kerikil di sekitar sana. Kemudian melemparkannya ke kolam. Menghasilkan bunyi 'plung' yang samar.

"Hey kau memanggil tetapi tidak—"

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke dunia nyata?"

"Mungkin besok pagi, sebab aku harus ke rumah sakit Karakura untuk pratek terakhir."

"…"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Apa Orihime ada di sana pula?"

"Tentu saja! Karena Inoue dan Ishida adalah teman sekelasku di kedokteran. Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang kau sudah tau?!"

"Memastikan kau memang manusia."

"Ha?" mungkin Rukia terkena kanker yang menyerang memorinya.

"Manusia seharusnya mempunyai perasaan yang lebih peka daripada shinigami."

Aku membiarkannya terus berkata, entah kemana arah percakapannya.

"Manusia punya akal, mampu berfikir. Mempunyai perasaan, sehingga mampu berbelas kasihan dan mampu menyayangi." Rukia masih melanjutkan. "Tapi kau itu aneh."

"Sudah terbukti dari rambutku yang abnormal."

"Sampai sejauh ini, kau tidak _merasakan_ apapun? Hmm?"

Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti hal berbelit-belit ini.

"Katakan sesuatu bodoh!" ada nada bergetar dalam suaranya.

Aku mulai menggaruk kepalaku, aku tidak bisa merangkai sebuah kalimat yang Rukia ingin dengar. Aku sebenarnya ragu. Apa yang aku rasa ini _dimiliki_ juga oleh dirimu, Rukia?

"Kau terus bertanya, apakah pertanyaan kita ini sama, Rukia?"

"Mungkin aku yang penasaran."

"Aku juga penasaran."

"Jawaban yang kamu inginkan?"

"Aku tidak tau, mungkin sama, mungkin berbeda."

"Bagaimana kalau pertanyaan kita sama dengan jawaban yang ingin kita dengar, Ichigo?"

"Mengapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Beri aku _rating _untuk keyakinan akan kesamaan pertanyaan dan jawaban kita."

Ceh! Mual aku dengan _rating_, tapi aku melanjutkan. "Baik, aku beri _range_ antara angka 1 – 10."

Rukia berfikir sejenak. Sebelum menjawab dia menghadap diriku. Akhirnya..

"Aku beri 7."

Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. "Percaya diri sekali kau, _midget_!"

"Aku sudah menyadarinya lebih cepat dari dirimu, Kapten Kurosaki! Aku berani memberi _rating_ 7!"

"Kau yakin tidak akan menyesal dengan keyakinanmu?" Aku menggoda untuk menggoyahkan keyakinannya. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatiku bersorak.

"Seratus persen." Aku menyukai segala hal tentang Rukia, terutama ada kepercayaan yang berkilat dalam iris matanya. Aku menyukai ada suatu keyakinan di dalam jiwanya yang terpantul dalam warna ungu kebiruan itu.

Selalu begitu. Dulu juga begitu, ketika aku tidak yakin akan diriku sendiri, Rukia datang membawa keyakinan dalam dirinya.

Sekarang terjadi lagi.

Suatu keyakinan darinya, memunculkan kepercayaan diriku.

Aku melangkah mendekati sumber keindahan di bawah cahaya bulan. Aku mungkin terlalu puitis malam ini. Tapi ini benar bagaimana aku mendeskripsikan antara Rukia, cahaya bulan, dan pantulan ke duanya dalam permukaan air di kolam.

Aku sekarang mampu memilih satu kata yang tepat untuk perwakilan ketiganya.

"Cantik."

"Eh?"

Aku tertawa renyah. Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menandakan dia bingung. Tentu saja kau akan bingung Rukia, hanya diriku yang mengerti.

"Aku benci berkata-kata Rukia. Bagiku itu terdengar bohong." Aku bisa menikmati keindahan itu dari dekat, sangat dekat. "Tapi, kata-kata hanya akan menjadi penasaran kalau tidak disampaikan."

"Kau bilang itu terdengar bohong, lalu mengapa kau berbicara sekarang, _strawberry_?"

"Penasaranku mengalahkan kebodohan logika. Logika diriku mengatakan rangkaian kata akan terdengar bohong, tapi untuk dirimu aku buat pengecualian."

"Karena kau penasaran?"

Aku mengganguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku penasaran, aku merasa kita terus berjalan dan aku dengan kebodohanku tidak mengerti bagaimana _menyatakannya_?"

Rukia membuka mulutnya sedikit karena refleks, sepertinya mulai sadar arah percakapanku. Kau yang membawaku bagaimana _penasaran_ dari pertanyaan yang sama.

"Menyatakan? Apa itu pertanyaanmu?"

"Bagaimana menyatakan lebih tepatnya."

"Oke. Aku mulai pusing dengan penasaran, kebohongan, kebodohan, _rating,_dan.."

Aku menatap lekat mata indah itu, aku mampu menghitung setiap garis warna keunguan, entah antara ungu dan biru disebut apa? Amestyst 'kah?

"Kau mau sebuah jawaban dari keseluruhan 'kan Rukia?"

"A-aku.."

Aku menyentuh pipinya yang merona, kontras sekali terlihat dalam sorotan bulan. Kau mungkin bisa mendengar detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, hormone apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Aku masih sempat memikirkan pelajaran dalam kuliah kedokteranku saat seperti ini. Hey, aku sudah _mati_ untuk sekarang 'kan?

"Aku merasakan hal yang kau rasa Rukia. Yang kau sebut _rating_ 7. Yang kau sebut ingin membuktikan aku adalah manusia. Yang aku sebut pertanyaan yang sama." Bolehkan aku melakukannya sekarang?

"Aku penasaran."

Rukia menutup matanya sangat rapat dan semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin kuat. Tidak sekarang. Mungkin.

Aku mencium keningnya dan tersenyum di sana.

"Katakan Ichigo."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku penasaran."

"…"

"Aku penasaran: apa kau juga menyukaiku, Rukia." Dalam satu tarikan nafas. "Aku penasaran: apa kau juga menyayangi aku lebih dari sahabatmu."

"Aku penasaran, apa ini penasaran _cinta_?"

Apa-yang-sudah-aku-katakan!

Rukia terkekeh, kemudian mencubit pipiku. "Berapa _rating_ untuk diriku, kapten?"

"Berapa kau beri _range_?"

"Standar. Angka 1 – 10."

"Masih belum cukup."

"Angka 1 hingga 100 mungkin?"

"Aku hanya mampua memberi nilai prioritas."

"Berapa kalau begitu kalau kau memberi angka prioritas?"

"Setinggi angka pada divisi Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni Soutaichou."

Rukia tersenyum. Aku membalasnya.

Oke, aku ingin memberikan satu kata, emm.. mungkin dua untuk kejadian setelah ini.

Lembut.

Dan basah..

* * *

Terimakasih untuk berkunjung, silahkan bila berkenan untuk memberi komentar atas kunjungan Anda. Boleh besok-besok mengunjungi lapak hamba yang lain.

Rimrim-chan.


End file.
